


This May not Work, But Let's Try?

by Dorah34Dorah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorah34Dorah/pseuds/Dorah34Dorah
Summary: The Chain get seperated and ambushed in a dim florest, with small resourcesLucky no one is heavily woulded, but it raises more awereness that they need some way to communicate while distant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	This May not Work, But Let's Try?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is litterally my first time writing, and i so terrified i is not good enough, i hope is beareble tho  
> pls leave a feed back of comment i will problally edit this and add on the story, i not sure if this will be a one shot or have more chapters really

" This is getting fucking ridiculous!"

Legend cursed out whet another time,  
watching from his spot by the cooking pot.  
As much as he wanted to let his own thougts untouched, the hole situation started to become a mess.  
A mess of counted sips on red potions and sparing cloths being used as bandages, the small group of heros were no more less than wanderes to strangers eyes.  
Hyrule was almost done sewing up Warriors' calf while himself tied a strip of cloth on four's shoulder, giving the shortest a small pat when finished,that was followed by a small 'thanks' and a ' no problem' 

" I also think is not ideal yes, we almost out of 'bandages', and our red potions  
are almost gone" 

Hyrule turned to his bag putting inside the first aid kit he was using,cheking once again their stock of potions, giving a small sigh.

" I just hope next town is a day or so ahead-"

" I not talkin'bout our resources getting low 'Rule. Is us getting seperated and ambushed so lately, is almost commical, i mean sure thats bad enough at it is but for the fucking seven hells, we do look like a pack of wanderes " 

Warriors gave a little chuckle at that statement

" Sorry our apparence is not as bad as your fashion stlye Vet" 

" Oh fucking quit it pretty boy"

Legend chimmed as he fidgeting with his cup of tea, almost half empty, Hyrule tilted his head slightly and gave a small nod with a small 'hmm'.  
Knowing where the veteran statement for how pooly their group was having now was coming from, he floped back to the falled trunk where Warriors was currently resting.

" Well-" 

Four started making small circles with his injured shoulder,a small hiss escaping but satisfied with how the muscle relaxed just a bit.

" None of us noticed we where on a Armos formation until, you know what happened-" 

his eyes bored on Legend just enough before getting up and sitting next to the veteran, thanking Wild for the Herbal Tea 

" The others are probally having a better time"

Hyrule thought out loud, siping on his own cup while nibbling wildberries.  
Legend simply scoofed shaking his head slighty, taking the rest of his tea and placing it down to his side

" Hate to break it to you, but the smoke that came from the hill they went to, investigate didn't seem like any 'better' to me".

Like as destiny wanted to prove Legend's statement,the rest of the group stumbled their way to the camp.  
The Heros sitting tensend up going for non existent swords, but relaxing once the shadows revealed their companions looking no better from the ones sitting around the fire moments ago.  
Wind was the first to give the mission report with a groan and promplty sinking into the groud, next to where Smity was before, with a soft 'thump'

" Blinge-Sucking Bokoblins, you had to see those things faces, like a scabby sea basses, rasberries with buggy yellow eyes 

Wind threw more pirate insults in the air before relaxing his shoulders, and letting the scowl in his face drop just for a little.

" And fire Lizalfos, pretty much a miracle no one got second degreee burns" 

Sky was sporting a medium gash in his thigh while his arm waved limp on his side, probally desplaced or faturatead. Twilight and Time had both small scrathes and perhaps a small concussion in the older, Twilight was helping the Old Man but not entirely supporting him, helping him sit down by Legend and then sitting down himself.  
Hyrule passed down one bottle of red potion, and asked Time if he wanted that concussion checked with a inquisitive eyes, wich the Old Man dismissed with a wave of his hand

" Its a miracle indeed"

Twilight gave a small pause so ingest the bottle passed down, just enough to close the cuts,

" It's also a miracle we manage to re group before it got too dark, at least this time we weren't far away" 

Time strapped down his breatplate along with gaulets, cleary worn out of the battle

" Small miracles, Like we all saw in presume" 

he looked around

"this place not safe, we better start moving in between dawn and sunrise" 

That was welcomed by groans and a hushed 'can't cacth a break' amongst the Links, the threat was real it was no mystery, but our heroes couldn't do much, they had to get out of this woods as soon as possible.  
As they all discussed watchs, not everybody was getting, since it would be not much until they tried and make their way out of the dim florest. And if any of the monsters had the infamous black blood infecting it.

" Dinner's Ready"

Wild started making dinner as soon as he saw the rest of the group arrieved, he wanted to make sure everybody aet.  
It took him no longer than 25 minutes to make a flavourade and aromatic pumpkin stew, he started to fill up bowls and hand out spoons for his companions, they started to eat,the stew plucking smiles, even from those who were totally exhausted, saying their regards to their Cook  
with a sheepish smlie Wild just responded,

" is the minimal i can do, we had some shitty evening" 

the Champion commented briefly, making sure everyone was eating before diging in, Time and Warriors had the same reaction but no one wanted to call them out right now.  
With everybody slowlying started to pull out the bedrools, as Legend prepared to first watch, seathing his sword and steadind his shield.  
He started working his temples,  
A plan on how to counter getting caught while apart, call assistance is oblivious but how? how let others know where to search if they splitted up?  
his burning thoughts were not missed by the Captain

" Making tea Veteran? You chimming like a tea pot " 

" At least one of us thinks something, other than cheap pick up lines Cap"

Warriors of course didnt want to let the other win, but their bickering was once again cut short.  
By a bit more than annoyed Farmhand

" You with that much energy, you should pick both next watchs Captain" 

Warriors snarked a little, turning to his side, not entirely faking a Yawn

" Uhm You know what, Just remembered i need to check my dreams, Good Night"

Legend let out a small puff of air, making his way to patrol close to the camp  
Most Links,where now fast asleep in their bedrolls.  
The fire crackling comfortably and the night animals shyly moving into the night,  
Even thought this florest held enemies not moments ago, right now the only beings making their presence know was a small family of curious deers.  
Legend did not letting his guard down,  
too much experience under his belt to let it anything slip by, But his mind started to think on the problem in hand again.  
What could he do to help with one of much problems they faced, the lack of ways to communicate in long distance.  
After the discovery that Wind's Gossip stone and Wild's slate somehow could communicate could be a solution.  
But not enough for cover them all still, not to mention it was a one way communication, this wouldn't work out, they needed something they all could use,something anyone could use and respond perhaps.  
Wind mentioned that maybe there where more Pirate's Charms in his era, but they still didnt had the chance to land there.  
The Veteran sighs no sigh of motion in south camp, looking up he stares at the vast dark blue sky, shining with a thousand and one distant diamonds.  
As Legend walks back and sits on one of the fallen logs they organized.  
Staying in the near end watching the coners of camp with caution, His gaze once again locks on the stars  
coincidentally he caught a shooting star falling  
He hums bittersweet 'Farore's Tear'  
In a couple of seconds the bright line dissapeared, ingulfed once again the the great dark blue paited with the stars

Legend lets a sharp snort 'What if we used Shooting stars', he laughed silenty at his childish thought.  
But stopped, what Shooting stars remember him of? oh thats right Fireworks  
Man he loved them when little, he even was taught how to make them.  
Perhaps they could use fireworks? 

'Come now Link they are way too noisy any enemy would also hear it'

But what if it wasn't as noisy? maybe something more eye-catching rather than drawing attention by the hearing itself

Even then it would draw attention by some monster, with their luck it's not impossible.

Glancing once again to the sky he noticed his watch had ended, perhaps thirty minutes or so ago, Well time to wake up the next one and let his thoughts for tomorrow  
Time to try some Shut eye


End file.
